


Ion Vignette 8

by Sunhawk16



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2013.Another Ion Vignette, this one in Quatre's POV.





	Ion Vignette 8

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2013.   
> Another Ion Vignette, this one in Quatre's POV.

It is sometimes a frustrating thing that my friends seldom remember the resources I can bring to bear on a problem, at the same time that it’s nice that they don’t think of me as nothing but a resource.

There are enough people in the world trying to take advantage of me just because of who I am and what I control, so I do appreciate when someone doesn’t see me as a walking dollar sign.

But there are days I want to climb up on my desk and shout at the lot of them. Sometimes they just make things so difficult for themselves for reasons that are just… beyond me.

Case in point; Heero Yuy is planning on taking Duo Maxwell to L2 for Christmas. Wonderful, sweet, lovely thing. With more complications than you can shake a stick at. Starting with ‘last minute plan’ and ending with ‘vacuum phobia’. And he even calls us. But why does he call us? Does it occur to him that Winner Enterprises has in its employ, has under contract, or flat out owns more shuttles than most small countries?

No… he wants us to bring in his mail.

I listened to Trowa talk to him on the phone… listened to them chit chat and exchange pleasantries… and imagined kicking off my shoes, climbing up on my desk, jumping up and down and screaming my frustration to the ceiling.

But I only imagined doing so, because Trowa would just laugh at me, and then he would make me tell him just why I was so frustrated, and then… he would get that little smile. That sweet, understanding, wise-beyond-his-years one that just makes me want to dump something cold and wet over his head.

Because he understands them when they won’t ask for my help and I… just don’t.

What is all that stupid money and power for if I can’t abuse it now and again for the sake of my friends?

So I kept my shoes on and stayed in my seat and I think I even managed to keep an expression on my face that was simple interest.

I could tell the conversation was winding down, so I waved to get Trowa’s attention.

‘What flight are they on?’ I asked breezily. ‘I’ll put the flight schedule in my calendar.’

Trowa didn’t hesitate to relay the information and I smiled. Maybe they wouldn’t let me supply the shuttle for them, but I knew Duo… he’d want some privacy for this; it was going to be rough.

I could hardly ask for seat numbers without arousing suspicion, but there couldn’t be that many reservations for two seats together… I’d just buy all the available seats around all of them, just to be on the safe side.

This helping out business would just be so much easier if they’d only learn to _ask._


End file.
